Teen wolf - New life
by MsWriteandread
Summary: Evangeline are a much powerful witch from Hawaii, 2200 years old and she still looks like an 19 year old girl. She and her friend Alice who also is a witch but not as much powerful and old as Evangeline are headed to a place called Beacon hills to fix the darkness that lays over the town and restore the balance of nature.
1. Chapter 1

Teen wolf fanfic

Evangeline are a much powerful witch from Hawaii, 2200 years old and she still looks like an 18 year old girl. She and her friend Alice who also is a witch but not as much powerful and old as Evangeline are headed to a place called Beacon hills to fix the darkness that lays over the town and restore the balance of nature.

Evangeline and Alice are walking up to the mental hospital to find the demon. But when they came down to the cellar it was a bloody fight going down there. Some werewolf's, hunters and surprisingly a kitsune. The witches stood and observed and when the dark spirit was winning they just walked in there with Alice covering Evangeline's back. Evangeline make the time stop and with her magic she make the boy who was possessed fall down to sleep. So deep sleep that it was coma. Then the time started and none knew what just happened.

"Who the hell are you!?" a deep voice behind Alice screamed.

"I'm Evangeline and this is Alice, We are witches who have to come here and fix everything" Evangeline said. The werewolf transformed back and the hunters putted down they weapons.

"I'm Scott" the deep voiced alfa said.

"How did you guys know where he was" Scott continued and pointed at the demon. Evangeline looked at the unconscious nokitsune.

"We felt of him, he disturbs the balance of nature" Alice said without taking her eyes from him.

"We know that you had planned to bite him so that his body changed, but we have another suggestion that will work out better and no one needs to die," said Evangeline with a loud voice.

"Wait no one will die if you bite him?" asked a cocky werewolf near the Alfa.

"Yes he will" both the witches said it simultaneously, pointing at the demon.

"The boy will not survive the bite," said Evangeline and looked solemnly at the group of werewolves.

"How can you know that?" asked the cocky werewolf again.

"Alice can see into the future and what she sees of him is dead within two days if we not help him" Answered Evangeline bilious.

"Wait did you say you are witches? Don't you mean druids?" asked the older werewolf.

"No, we're witches, the druids ancestors, we are much stronger and wiser than them," Alice said in response.

"Okay so what is your suggestion that we do?" asked Scott.

"Do you trust them? You've only known them for a few minutes? What if they fool us and kill Stiles?" Screamed the sassy werewolf beside Scott.

"Calm down Isaac"! Yelled Scott, he needed time to think.

"We're going to cure Stiles, he can become a witch, we cannot die of diseases or become possessed by demons" Said Alice.

"You can also not die from become one for the way we do to cleanse the soul of all evil, leaving only a lot of power at his heart" said Evangeline agreement.

"Okay, when you can do it," Scott was willing to do everything so that Stiles survived.

"We must get him to your druid, he must help Stiles" said Evangeline.

"He will not wake up if we move him?" said the older werewolf.

"No, both Stiles and Demon is in a deep coma and cannot wake up without our magic," replied Alice.

"Okay, come and help me then Isaac!" The elder began carrying Stiles upstairs with Isaac help.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Said Scott.

"We just mean well," said Evangeline and started walking with the werewolves upstairs. Everyone walked after them and when they arrived at the clinic they were all worried about how it would go for Stiles.

* * *

**At the clinic**

When they opened the doors and went into the examination hall watched Dr. Deaton on the two witches who took his clinic. He was astonished and delighted at the same time.

"It is an honor to have you here" he said and hugged both Evangeline and Alice.

"We are very happy to be here, it was a long time ago my friend," said Evangeline.

"You know each other?" asked Scott.

"Yes of course, I have been here many times, I'm 2200 years old" Evangeline said, and laughed.

"Whoa, you are very beautiful for your age! Flirted Isaac. The huntress hitted him on his arm and then they started arguing about everything so they left the building. "No worries they are always like that" said Scott and the kitsune at the same time.

"What's your name, young kitsune?" asked Alice.

"My name is Kira" answered the girl very plighted.

"Cute" Said Alice again.

"Evangeline should we start" Dr. Deaton asked.

"Of course, Scott you have to leave this room when we are doing this a lot of power will come through our bodies and if werewolf's taste that power you can't control the change. It's like a full moon" Evangeline said. All left except to Alice, Evangeline and Dr. Deaton. A few hours later After several hours and a lot of force waves flowed out of the room. But finally went Evangeline out to those others.

"He's resting now, you can visit him now," Did she say, you could hear on her voice that she was tired. Everyone ran into the room where Dr. Deaton and Alice stood exhausted.

"He's a witch now, Nogitsune is gone and we closed bardon in his mind, and also in yours" said Alice quite faint full, she looked at Scott and Allison, then went out to Evangeline. Stiles took a deep breath when he woke up.

"omg Stiles I was so worried!" Lydia throw herself over him.

"Hey bro" Scott said with a soft voice. "Hey everyone" said Stiles.

"You're cured, no more dreams or crazy things in my head" Kira was overjoyed that she said it.

"Really?" a big smile lit up the whole Stiles.

"Yeah they cured all of us" Scott was overjoyed. Everyone stayed with Stiles and then later took him home. Kira went to the witches in the waiting room.

"Hey I just wonder, what will you do now? Can you not stay here? Without you two we killed Stiles" said Kira.

"I will stay, but Alice move to France and meet new witches who do not take their powers with responsibility." said Evangeline.

"There is a house next to mine is for sale if you want somewhere to stay. It's will be perfect to you and you can go to school with us!" Kira portrayed as the perfect life with them.

"I'm happy to looking into it" Said Evangeline and then they were just gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Kira and Scott shared his motorcycle, Alyson and Isaac took Alysons office.

m Evangeline and I just moved here and signing me in for school.s. She has known him and his brother since earlier in the relationships she finished. She had helped them with alpha stuff and taking down the twins pack.

"Hey Evangeline. What's up babe?" she heard the familiar voice behind her. Oh crap* Evangeline turned around and saw a sneer Aiden stared at her.

"Hi Aiden, what are you doing here? " asked Evangeline and looked into her locker so he wouldn** Aiden stood behind her and held his arms around her waist. **

**"It was New York, and of course I remember" said Evangeline when she turned against him and putted her arms around his neck. In the middle of the hallway of the school and on her first day they kissed for everyone to see. Scott and Stiles just stood some lookers away and was very curious over what just happened. But when Lydia went past them Aiden pulled from Evangeline. **

**"oh guess I'm not the only one you want He said and pulled her body closer to his. **

**"From who?You, you're the only one I've had my thoughts on" Aiden said and hugged her hard. **

**"I missed you too," she said and a tear ran down her cheek. **

**After Aiden let go of his grip and kissed Evangeline again he walked away with a big smile. **

**[Text message from Aiden: Tonight at your place, bringing pizza ;)] **

**Evangeline closed her locker when suddenly Stiles and Scott was standing behind it, giving her a jumps care. **

**she asked. **

**Stiles almost screamed it out. **

**Her tone was totally calmed but scared the crap out of Stiles. **

**Scott**I helped him a way back and sometimes I did sleep with him, and we kind of was together for two yearsWho ended it?Me, I met Deucalion and then I was on my way to Russia to kill a good, wait a dragon?s eyebrows was up in the ceiling.

**She laughs and walked into class.**


	3. Chapter 3

**At kiras house**

"So what should I wear?" Kira was so nervous to go on a date with Scott.

"I think the blue dress, it's not too much and it's too little" Said Evangeline as she was a dress up expert.

"Yeah you have right it's beautiful!" Kira looked in the mirror admiring herself.

"So how old are you Evangeline? And how did you become a witch?" Kira asked nervously.

"I'm 2200 years old give or take, and I was born this way. I have no parents I'm born of the earth itself." She said while looking in a fashion magazine.

"Wow you are really old." Kira looked at Evangeline.

"Yeah but I will survive I can always do those love immortal. But not as I am." Sayed Evangeline.

"Wait are stiles immortal?" Kira looked at her new best friend with big eyes.

"What no!" Evangeline laugh.

"Me myself have to do it by ripping your soul out and then do you absorb the power by it" Evangeline sounded like it's the most regularly thing ever.

"Oh gosh thought Stiles would live forever" Kira said and giggles.

* * *

**Evangeline's house **

They just sat there watching an action movie, eating pizza and talking about that who has happened in their lives. And when every romantic scene in the movie happened they kissed, scene after scene it got more intense. And when the movie was over Aiden carried Evangeline to the bed in her bedroom. Evangeline scooted back to the edge of the bed, anticipating what would happen next, Aiden leaned forward to her, winking at her before his free hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her to him. Evangeline kissing him while pushing Aiden onto his back again, smirked at her as she kneeled on her knees above him, straddling his waist slightly.

"You are so beautiful, why did we ever broke up?" asked Aiden while Evangeline tried to take of her skirt. When she finally succeeded and sat on his lap again.

"Because I'm a stupid girl." She answered as she kissed his neck hard and passionately. She pulled away and looked down at him and sighed as she saw his face. Aiden however seemed to have other plans. His arms shot out from behind his head, wrapping tightly around her waist, pulling her body flush against his again. She couldn't help but smile as Aiden connected their lips again. The slow passionate kiss soon turned more intense. His hands pushing up her shirt, his warms hands flat against her back and stomach. Evangeline's own hands were tangled in Aiden's hair, pulling slightly, making Aiden growl. He pushed Evangeline so they switched places so he could tear off his shirt. He only allowed her a half second to admire his torso before he was pulling her back against him. She was laying under him as he kissed her more intense than ever.

"Babe do you have any condoms?" She pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Fuck I forgot those!" He said but started kissing her neck.

"No I can do this without them" she said but Aiden just kept kissing her neck.

"I don't want to be pregnant now" She pulled away again.

"But I love you so much that is don't care" Aiden was teasing her again.

"Babe no" she kissed him, she walked to the closet and took her skirt on again.

"But, babe come here" Aiden took her hand and pulled her into his lap again. He kissed her and lay her down on the bed. He was on top of her to have control her every move. Then a text message came to Aiden's phone. [Text message from Ethan: Hey coming over with Danny, bought sushi. We will be there in 45 minutes]

"What is it?" she asked.

"My brother is coming with dinner and Danny." Answered Aiden whit an angry voice.

"Sounds like a good plan Mr I forgot condoms!" Evangeline laugh.

"But we have," he started looking to him clock beside the bed before turning his head back to Evangeline

"40 more minutes. You don't have to clean up now," he said, pouting slightly, she leaned down over him and pecked his lips lightly before she jumped of him and started pick up some clothes on the floor.

"Its 40 minutes, enough time for you to get cleaned up and me to clean up this mess, C'mon Aiden!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into an upright sitting position.

"C'mon, just 15 minutes that's all I'm asking for!" He grabbed her waist again, pulling her onto his lap so she was facing him. Now she groaned as she looked at his puppy dog eyes, a slight frown on his face. She sighed in defeat, causing Aiden to smile as she kissed him. Aiden quickly flipped them over so Evangeline was laying with her back on the bed again. His hands ran over her sides, causing her to shiver as her own hands moved from Aiden's hair to his back and back again. His lips slowly left hers, moving to her neck making her gasp quietly at the sensation. His hands slowly started moving under her shirt, further to her ribs. The time past by as they were cuddling at the bed. It knock on the front door.

"Hello anyone home" Ethan screamed from outside. Aiden looked at the clock on his iPhone.

"Babe clock is five," said Aiden and kissed Evangeline cheek. She was almost asleep in Aiden's arms, but was awakened by his soft voice.

"Damn I didn't clean this mess!" she said and turned against Aiden.

"It's your fault handsome," She kissed him on the lips, then she got up and walked out into the hall.

"Babe I broke my sweater, what should I do" said Aiden from the bedroom.

"Take something from the closet then! I need to open for Ethan and Danny" she answered, and was quite turned on by what he said. Evangeline opened the front door for the guys who had the food in their hands and immediately began to check out the house.

"What have you done? It took forever for you to open the door" asked Danny when he came into the kitchen. Evangeline's cheeks were bright red and quickly went to the living room to clear away the remains of the pizza.

"Hope you like sushi Evangeline" Danny looked at her and smiled.

"Are you new in town? I've never see you here before?" he added when he was fixing the dining room so they could eat.

"Yeah I love sushi, I've been in Japan sometimes actually, and I just moved back here. My parent are dead in an accident so I'm living here alone" She answered and started help Danny. Aiden came into the kitchen.

"Baby, I'm so happy." Aiden said giving her a bear hug and twirling her around as soon as she finished setting the table.

"Babe, I am too but you're crushing me and making me dizzy." Evangeline couldn't breave.

"Oh sorry." Aiden said bashful, loosening his hold on her and kissed her on her forehead.

"You're so cute." She said with a laugh, placing her arms around his neck and drawing him down for a deeper kiss.

"Excuse me guys, I hate to interrupt but dinner is ready and waiting to be devoured." Danny said and the couple pulling away from each other. They all eat sushi and talked all night and when the dessert was finally eaten they all wash the dishes and then they started watching a movie. '

"How old are you Evangeline? Are you signed up for school with us?" Danny asked.

"I'm nearly 2000 years old, give or take. And yeah I'm in the same math, history and French class as you guys" She answered so fast that see revealed her secret.

"What are you joking? No one is 2000 years old, that's impossible." He laughed but then looking in her eyes he understood that she was really 2000.

"So what are you then? I know you guys are werewolves but they lived a normal lives" Danny looked death serious at Evangeline.

"I'm a witch, like a good one that's not killing people" She said and looked at the twins.

"Cool so do you want to see a movie? Danny asked and laughed.

"Okay sounds like fun" She answered and walked to Aiden. Danny crabbed Ethan's hand and pulled him out to the living room, meanwhile Evangeline and Aiden was making out in the kitchen, again before they all started watching a movie. The clock was 2 am and they all was tired after watching three movies in a row.

"Babe carry me to bed" You could hear on her voice that she was tired.

"You guys can take and bedroom you like but now I'm going to sleep." Evangeline started walking away from the boys in the sofa.

"I'm coming with you" Aiden said and helped Evangeline to the bed room. When they got to the bed room and Aiden had close the door Evangeline pulled Aiden closer and kissed him on his sweet lips.

"What happened to you, I thought you were tired" he asked.

"Oh do you want to sleep its okay, I thought that you wanted to have sex." She said with a sexy smile on her face.

"No no no! I want to" He said and took his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. He throw her at the bed and litterly ripped his t-shirt off, again. He crawled up to her and gently pushed her on her back so that he had the upper hand over her. The kisses were started to get more intense and they began to move more on their bodies. She had her arms on his back and moved them slowly to his hair and stroked her hands through it. Evangeline pulled away from their kiss and quickly took off her shirt and pants. Aiden also took off his pants and only had his boxers on. They both looked at each other and they got more horny by it especially Aiden.

"Wow, you look so sexy" He said while he kissed her neck.

"You have not changed," Did she say back to him. They had the same intense atmosphere between them all night when they had sex.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day (morning 10:13 am)**

Saturday morning, Aiden was the first to get up and since he and Evangeline both were not morning people, he had set the alarm on his iPhone for 10 am the night before. Stretching like a cat he slowly sat up in bed, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, grabbed his phone from the side table to turn off the alarm and then he just turned around to see Evangeline. Still looking at her, lying there on her side made him long to give her a kiss but he knew that that would wake her. Pushing aside the comforter and grabbing his phone, he headed to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast.

After the shower that he wished Evangeline had taken with him, he putted on some sweatpants and an old shirt. Looking ones again at her but this time climbing onto the bed, he leaned over her to place a soft kiss on her lips. When the kiss didn't wake her up, so he gently shook her so that she wouldn't miss breakfast. She woke up to see his bright smile.

"Good morning baby, did you sleep well?" Aiden asked, sprawling out beside her and intertwining their fingers.

"I feel like I slept for days but I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Evangeline said.

"I would love some chocolate chip waffles." She continued just as her stomach let out a huge grumble. Aiden just laughed at her.

"I will make those for you on one condition." Aiden bartered, twirling a strand of her hazel brown scented hair around his finger.

"Okay, what's the condition?" she asked in a chipper sounding voice while sitting upright, her back against the pillows.

"My one condition is that you get your pretty little behind out of bed and get ready for to meet the others." He said, climbing out of bed and wlaked out to the kitchen were Ethan and Danny drank coffee. Emerging minutes later, he heard the shower running and began to hear Evangeline's beautiful voice started singing.

The minute she stepped out the shower, the smell of waffles wafted towards Evangeline through the vents. Her mouth watered at the delicious smell and her stomach let out another loud grumble. Wrapping herself in a bathrobe, she headed to the closet to don a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight blue shirt and black boots. Then after blow drying, straightening her hair and putting on light makeup she walked down the hallway into the kitchen. Checking the time on her phone she was surprised to see that it was already 10:45.

Entering the kitchen, she found Aiden seated at the table chowing down on a massive stack of waffles. When he glanced up from his plate to look at her, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him with his mouth stuffed full. The sound of chair legs scraping back made Evangeline think he was done as she grabbed her own plate and placed two waffles on it, rubbing butter and squirting syrup on the still hot waffles. Turning around, her hands loosely clutching her plate, she found Aiden still seated at the table patting his lap and looking at her expectantly. Setting her plate down on the table, she settled into his lap with his arms encircling her waist, his hands coming to rest on her back as she munched away on the delicious breakfast.

"What did you two do last night?" Aiden looked at his brother and Danny.

"Ehm nothing" Danny said and looked down on the floor like he was not guilty.

"Oh so that's what you call it?" Ethan started staring at Danny to and an awkward silence started lay down in the room.

"I'm better get going." She said, reluctantly sliding off his lap to rinse their plates off in the sink and placed them in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to buy some clothes so call me if you want to find me, you are all welcome to stay here if you want" She added, kissed Aiden's cheek and walked out of the house. That no one actually knew was that Evangeline wasn't in Beacon Hills for Stiles, she was here to find her sister. _I'm coming little sister* _Evangeline thought and teleported herself to the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**In Evangeline's House **

**Aiden's POV**

He kissed Evangeline on the cheek. After she was gone he picked up his phone.

[Text message from Scott: Hi everyone is coming over 12:15 pm]

"They are coming over so get dressed you two" Aiden said and looked at Ethan. The clock was 12 am so he had some time to watch TV. After fifteen minutes the doorbell rang and Danny opened the door for Scott, Kira, Allison, Lydia, Derek, Isaac and Stiles.

"We are here to talk about Evangeline." Lydia said and looked at the boys who had no idea what the group was talking about.

"Don't you guys think it's weird that's suddenly Evangeline comes here and fixed everything about Stiles, me and Allison" Scott said when they all sat in the living room.

"Even if she is over 2000 years old she can't know what's happening here, she was on the other side of the globe" Stiles said.

"Even though we are much happier that she is here and have helped us" Allison said and everyone agreed.

"That's because she is not here to save you, she is here to find her sister" Aiden showed them an old picture of a stunning young girl, probably 15 years old.

"How do you know that?" Isaac asked.

"Because I took her phone and looked at her messages from Alice" Aiden answered.

"Do you two know her?" Allison asked.

"No but we have heard about her, she is a phoenix" Ethan said while looking at his brother.

"Like a bird?" Kira looked weirdly at Aiden.

"She is like us, a phoenix can transform into whatever bird it wants, and every 100 years they turn into ash and gets reborn. They are super sensitive, and is easily offended or angry if something happened to them or their family." Aiden said and looked at the old picture again.

"As in human form they ages like us but as I said before, they get reborn from fire. Emma is 1200 years old and is adopted by Evangeline in the 18th century. It's her only family." Ethan said and stood up.

"Are they dangerous?" Kira looked scared.

"You now the storm Katarina that's destroyed New Orleans some years ago?" Ethan said.

"That was Emma seeing Evangeline get hurt by a werewolf." Aiden added.

"Okay so if we hurt Evangeline or Emma we get killed" Isaac looked at Allison.

"How did she lost her? If it is her only family" Derek said.

"I don't know but we got to help her, she is in the woods tracking her down" Aiden looked at the clock, 13:04.

* * *

**In the woods**

The group was driving through the woods, but suddenly the werewolves heard a cry, someone or something was crying deep in the forest.

"Pull over here" Aiden said to Danny who was driving the car. Everyone did the same thing.

"Do you hear that?" Ethan asked to Scott.

"Yeah, follow me I know these tracks." He said and started running. After ten minutes they all saw a little girl probably 8 years old cry while sitting on next to Evangeline's body.

"Evangeline!" Aiden ran to the body and the crying girl but was pushed away by her.

"Who are you, get away from my sister!" The little girl screamed.

"Emma?" Ethan asked.

"Do I know you?" Emma answered.

"I know you sister, we all do" Allison said while going closer to Evangeline.

"What have you done?" Derek said but he kept his distance.

"I knocked her out by fire, she doesn't move!" Emma said and started cry again.

"Hey, we are here to help her" Allison walked to Emma and hugged her.

"It's going to be fine" She added and lifted the little girl of the ground.

"Were do we take her, the hospital?" Scott asked to Emma.

"Take her to a hospital but call your druid" Emma said and hugged Allison again. Aiden slowly lifted Evangeline's body and carried it to the car.

"We meet at the hospital" Ethan said and pulled Danny to the car.

"Do you want to go in my car?" Allison asked Emma. The little girl knobbed and wiped of the tears on her cheek.

* * *

**At the hospital**

"Mom!" Scott screamed.

"Yes honey" Ms McCall said and looked at the small body Aiden was carried. It was full of burn mark and her arms was bloody.

"What happened? Who is this?" She asked in panic.

"It's our friend Evangeline" Aiden said and stroked a hair stripe from her face.

"Its supernatural fire caused by her little sister" Scott whispered to her ear. Ms McCall showed the way into a private room down the hall.

"Lay her on the bed, carefully" She said and closed the door. It was only Aiden, Scott, Isaac, Derek, Stiles and Ms McCall in the room and they all looked at the burned girl on the bed.

"How did this happen is she going to heal herself or what?" Ms Macall broke the silence and looked at Scoot.

"Dr. Deaton is on his way here to help, he will know what to do" Derek said quickly.

"Okay in the meantime keep watch over her so she doesn't do anything creepy or die" Ms McCall walked out of the room to explain the situation to a doctor.

"I will take the first watch" Aiden said and took Evangeline's hand.

"Okay we will be in the hallway, I'm going to let Emma in, and she is her sister" Scott said and walked out with the rest of the guys. Emma slowly walked into the room with Allison.

"Is she going to be okay?" Aiden asked to Emma.

"She will heal with a druid's medicine" Emma said and looked at her sister.

"How did this happened? Allison said while she sat down in a chair.

"I was is eagle form, refusing to believe this was Evangeline and I let go of a fire wave and knocked her out. But she was still alive when I turned back to human, and only  
Evangeline can survive those kind of attacks." Emma said and a tear falling down her cheek.

"Wake Sister Evangeline, patron of nature, the magic is in your favour a gift from the earth, let it heal you as you healing it. Let my power to help your pain go away, let the fire of a phoenix instead of harming you come to your rescue." Emma grabbed Evangeline's other hand and suddenly Evangeline woke up weakly.

"Hi" She said with tired words.

"Omg babe" Aiden kissed her lips carefully.

"I love you too." Evangeline said to Aidan.

"Hi sister" Emma smiled and looked at her sister.

"You knocked me out, your powers are getting stronger" Evangeline smiled and a happy tear came down her cheek.

"Oh I'm so sorry I love you so much" Emma pulled away from Allison and hugged her big sister.

"I love you too" Evangeline said and fell asleep in Emma's armed.

"It's better if we let her rest honey" Ms McCall said in the door opening.

"Okay, I will wait with you Allison" Emma said and toked Allison's hand and pulled her to the waiting room.

"Aiden it's for you too" Ms McCall looked at him.

"I left her in one hour and look at her now." He said and pressed his hand harder together with Evangeline's.

"I know love hurts but she can't get better if you don't let her rest" Ms McCall pulled Aiden away from the girl. Minutes later Dr. Deaton came and looked at Evangeline.

"Well she will survive, but she is in pythonissam coma." He said.

"What's that?" Ms McCall asked.

"It's a witch coma, she will wake up in a week, but in a witch coma Evangeline will band again with witch nature. She will have nightmares or dreams in the middle of the day" Dr. Deaton said and looked sadly at Evangeline.

"It's a horrible proses for her, she will cross latterly to hell and back" He added.

"Oh that's sound really fun" Stiles said sarcastically.

"All of you need to watch over her, but for you Lydia it might be good if you start. Banshees draw their powers from witches so a witch coma can help you a lot with your powers" Dr Deaton said and looked at Lydia.

"Fine I can come to night with Stiles" She said.

"I will start now" Aiden said and looked at his precious girlfriend. Suddenly Emma came in.

"She have done this before, she is after all the nymph of supernatural ghosts" Emma walked to Evangeline.

"What does that mean" Lydia asked Emma.

"Her job is to help ghosts who have died of something supernatural find to the other side." Emma grabbed her sister's hand.

"So she has been to hell?" Stiles said.

"Yeah many times, but after a time helping the ghost who died in pain, she started to provide them instead" Emma said.

"Like a hunter" Allison asked.

"No, she has not kill anyone, she has only stopped them from killing people" Emma said with a smile.

"She was wonderful at her job." Emma started crying again.

"And now because of you she has to go to hell? Why" Scott was very confused.

"Hell is heaven to, doesn't matter what's It's called everyone is going to the same place, and nymphs of deaths are born there" Emma said.

"It's so funny in the ancient Greece people prayed to Evangeline, they thought she was Macaria, The goddess of ghosts. She didn't care about what the power from the prayers gave her she just did her job." Emma said with a proud voice. After that everyone leaved Aiden to watch over Evangeline. The hours went by and when Lydia came by to take the night watch, she was alone.

"Hey were is Stiles?" Aiden asked.

"He is home sleeping, I didn't want to wake him" Lydia answered.

"So you are alone? Think you can handle that" Aiden looked at Lydia.

"Watch over a witch in coma? Yeah I think so" Lydia said and rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'm going to go now" He said and kissed Lydia.

"What the hell was that?!" She said.

"Sorry omg I thought you were Evangeline" Aiden freaked out.

"You should just go" Lydia said and Aiden walked out of the room.

[Sending text to Ethan: Just kissed Lydia, don't tell anyone! I will deal with Evangeline when she wakes up]


	6. Chapter 6

**The week passed by and everyone watched over Evangeline, from late nights to bright days. Evangeline had much bad dreams and she almost die a couple of times. Now it was Monday a week before spring break.**

"Hello?" Evangeline woke up to see Aiden and Isaac sleep by the end of the bed. She had many presents, flowers, cards and balloons filled up the whole room she was in. her burn marks was gone and she was totally power again. She touched both of the guys and they immediately woke up.

"Hello sweetie" Aiden said and stroke Evangeline's forehead.

"Nice to see you are feeling better" Isaac said.

"Yeah I'm totally fine" She said and looked at the cards she had on the table next to her.

"Every team in school said, get well soon? Even the lacrosse team?" She asked?

"No one even new me it was my first day in school before I got into coma" she added and putted the card back to its place.

"We told them" Isaac said and smiled. Evangeline jumped out of the bed realising she was just in her underwear, and of curse she had a thong.

"Okay when did this happened? I was fully dressed in the woods" She laughed.

"Allison and Lydia had to or you would have died of fever" Aiden said and gave her some clothes.

"Thanks babe, but I wouldn't die" She said.

"What?" Isaac looked at Evangeline while she was dressing up.

"I'm immortal, it's impossible to kill me" She explained.

"Hey dude turn around she is almost naked" Aiden said.

"It's okay I'm dressed now" Evangeline said and kissed Aiden.

"Oh I have missed your lips" Aiden said.

"Okay you two love birds lets go" Isaac said.

"How is it going between you and Alison?" Evangeline asked.

"We broke up, she is going back to France over summer so yeah" Isaac said while holding up the door for Evangeline.

"So sad, but spend the summer in my cabin, we all are going" Said Evangeline.

"We are?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah we are, I've already asked Kira and Scott, also Stiles and Lydia." Evangeline said and kissed Aiden.

"Okay sure I will come where it is?" Isaac asked.

"In Hawaii, my birth home" Evangeline.

"Okay I maybe don't afford that." Isaac said.

"Come on I will pay your ticket." Evangeline afford almost begging him.

"Sure why not" Isaac said and walked to the car.

"Why do all of our friends have to come, I just want you" Aiden says.

"It will be more fun" Evangeline said and started make out with Aiden.

"Come on lovebirds I will drop you off by your house" Isaac said and Evangeline pulled away from the kiss. When they got home to Evangeline's house Ethan was cuddling on the sofa with Danny.

**Evangeline's House**

"oh hey Evangeline good to see you in a good mood guess Aiden told you about he and Lydia kissed while you were in coma" Ethan said.

"You did what?!" Evangeline screamed.

"OMG did you not tell her?" Ethan said.

"No not yet and get out of here or I will gladly rid your head of your body" Aiden said to his brother.

"No way had you kissed Lydia that makes no sense" Evangeline's head were spinning.

"I didn't mean to" Aiden defended himself.

"Oh so you didn't mean to stick your Tung down her throat?" Evangeline screamed of anger.

"No I didn't mean that I..." Aiden never got to finish.

"Aiden you kissed another women, to you that maybe doesn't mean anything but to me it does!" Evangeline was no going from anger to sadness.

"It's matter to me! You matters to me! You are my girlfriend, I wouldn't hurt you ever!" Now Aiden was screaming too.

"So why did you kiss her?" Asked Evangeline with tears flushing down her cheeks.

"I don't know, I thought she was you but she doesn't mean anything to me!" Aiden calmed himself down.

"But she was still worth to cause this in our relationship!" Evangeline was now destroyed and on her knees. Aiden grabbed her hands and lifted her up to his chest.

"No she wasn't, I'm stupid" Aiden said and stared hugging Evangeline.

"Yeah you are, I think you should go" Evangeline said and looked up to Aiden.

"No I won't leave you again." Aiden wouldn't let go of his grip. Evangeline started cry, much more than before.

"You broke my heart again" She said.

"I know, I'm an idiot" Aiden said and pullet her closer to him. He leaned in to kiss her but then she pulled away.

"What are you doing you can't just kiss me and make it all go away it doesn't work that way! Evangeline screamed to him.

"I'm sorry, I love you Evangeline" Aiden said.

"I love you too, and I will always do. So much that it hurts and you take privileges of it" Evangeline said.

"If you still love me then call Lydia and ask her what happened" Aiden said and picked up his phone.

"No its okay, but I really think you should go now" Evangeline said, her makeup was totally ruined of all the tears coming from her eyes.

"No! Last time you left, we were in a tuff spot after two years and you bailed on us! Now we are at the same spot so do you want to fight for us or do you want to bail? Aiden said. The whole room was in dead silence.

"I want to fight" Those simple words coming out from Evangeline's mouth make Aiden smile.

"Really? Oh I love you so much!" He couldn't control himself, he lifted her lit his arms and hugged her so hard.

"But don't expect me to be on a good mood" Evangeline laughs and wiped of her tears. You could hear Danny and Ethan walking out from the kitchen, wiping their tears of too.

"I love see you two together" Ethan said. Behind the guys came Emma forward.

"Why do you cried" Emma asked.

"Love hurts sweetie, but I'm fine" Evangeline hugged her sister.

"Take care of my sister!" Emma said and punched Aiden against the wall so hard it leaved a crack.

"Emma let go of him" Evangeline said. Emma losing the grip and Aiden falling to Evangeline.

"Babe you have a strong sister" Aiden was nearly passing out.

"Yeah, I know" Evangeline leaned down to face Aiden and kisses him passionately.

"Eww," Emma said and run into Danny.

"That's love honey" Danny said and stroked her hair.

"Oh and by the way do you guy want to come with us to Hawaii next week." Evangeline pulled away from the amazing kiss.

"Sure, I love to surf" Danny said.

"Good so watch over Emma a while there" Evangeline helped Aiden up on his feet.

"Wait we comes as babysitters" Ethan said.

"No, guests in a beautiful house, but looking out over Emma too that's all I'm asking" Evangeline hugged Emma.

"Okay, why not" Danny said. At that point everyone loved Emma like their own sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**The next day at the school: Lacrosse practice **

"Hey Scott heard you and Kira are coming with us to Hawaii?" Aiden looked up at Scott from his locker.

"Yeah me and Kira are having a great time together and Hawaii, who can say no" Scott looked at Aiden. Meanwhile both Lydia and Evangeline walked into the boy's locker room to find Isaac. All of the boys were staring at the two hot girls in high heels.

"Hey Aidan missed you" Evangeline and Aiden started to making out in the locker room. And you could really see the jealousy in every single boy's eyes.

"Missed you to babe" Aiden pulled away.

"Okay Casanovas, that's not we are here Eva" Lydia said.

"Eva?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah short for Evangeline." Lydia said.

"Aha, sweet" Aiden said.

"You have right Lydia, were is Allison?" Evangeline asked Isaac.

"No idea, not my problem" He said and stared at the girls.

"Okay but if you guys know anything text us" Evangeline said and kissed Aiden good bye.

"Bye babe" He said and grabbed her ass on her way out of the room.

"You are a lucky son of a bitch" Isaac said and probably the whole locker room was feeling the same.

"I know, and she is all mine" Aiden said and started walking to the field. Later at lunch Aiden was going to pick up Evangeline for lunch at her place, seeing Isaac flirting with his girlfriend. Evangeline were at her locker, grabbing some economics book for her class after lunch. Aiden was just going to interrupt Isaac from flirting with his girlfriend when Scott came to talk about some werewolf stuff to the next full moon. Ever since Isaac and Allison had broken up, he had taken pleasure in teasing Evangeline to get Aiden's nerves up. Evangeline usually ignored him, just waited for Aiden to come save you again.

"Hey Eva, where's your bodyguard babe?" Isaac asked as he leaned against the locker beside yours. She sighed lightly and continued to switch books, straightening her locker up also.

"Don't you know it's rude to ignore people who are talking to you?" he asked again, leaning towards her. Evangeline leaned back away on instinct, closing the locker and setting the lock.

"I have to go," she replied shortly, turning around to walk towards your class down the hall.

"Come on Eva you know I'm just playing around with you. Why don't I make it up to you? Take you out sometime?" he offered, following close behind her. But Evangeline shook her head and walked a little faster, trying to escape the wolf. Evangeline heard him start to say something back as she accidentally ran into someone when she turned the corner.

"Sorry," Evangeline apologized quickly, jumping slightly from the impact. Evangeline looked up to see her tan, muscular boyfriend glaring above her head, at Isaac. She softly pulled his arm away from the wolf.

"Come on Aiden, he's not worth it," you whispered into his arm, knowing his wolf ears would pick up on it. Aiden nodded, still glaring at Isaac as his arm wrapped around your waist, holding you to his side.

"God I want to kill him," Aiden growled lowly as you walked with him to class. She smiled up at him and kissed the nearest patch of skin you could reach on his neck. Evangeline could see him visibly calm down and smile softly down at her, leaning down to softly peck her cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered softly, making you smile and snuggle happily into his side, feeling him kiss her head as she buried her head into his jacket. "I love you babe," Evangeline whispered, making his arm tighten further around her. They walked out of the school and jumped on Aiden's motorcycle to get to Evangeline's house.

** At Evangeline's house**

"Hey babe what do you want for lunch then" Aiden said and opened the door to her house.

"You in the kitchen" Evangeline said with her sexy voice.

"Sure" He was so turned on by her right now. Aiden quickly went to the bathroom to retrieve a condom this time, he would not ruin this moment with Evangeline. When Aiden came back to the kitchen was Evangeline only in underwear.

"Wow, you look so hot" Aiden looked at his smoking hot girlfriend in burgundy underwear. Aiden pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips. In the middle of the kiss Aiden lifted her up on the dining table, with her legs around his waist.

"How long do we have before the next class" she asked while she pulled away from the kiss. Aiden looked at his mobile.

"About half an hour" He said and took off his shirt. They continued to kiss, it developed into a very good lunch hour. When the clock was 13:10 both Evangeline and Aiden was on the floor exhausted.

"You know, now I'm very hungry" Aiden said and laughed while he stroked her soft back.

"We can have dinner together tonight" he offered.

"I can't, I'll eat dinner out with Kira and Lydia" said Evangeline while she was looking for her bra.

"Okay but come home so we can cuddle tonight" Aiden said while he stood up and founded Evangeline's bra on the floor.

"Oh yeah, do you want me to buy something " she asked. "No I will probably eat with Scott so it's okay" Aiden helped her put on her shirt. When they returned to school they were met by Lydia and Isaac by their lockers.

**At the school 13:45**

"Oh no, you two had lunch sex!" Lydia looked sarcastically on the couple.

"Yeah" Evangeline said and opened her locker to grab her math books.

"What so it's no big deal that you two did it over lunch" Isaac said with jealousy on his face.

"No, it's the sexiest thing you can do" Evangeline closed her locker again. She looked at Aiden who had a proud smile on his face.

"I got to try it" Isaac said and everybody laughed. The bell ringed in to class. Lydia took the seat next to Evangeline and Aiden sat next to Isaac right behind them. Scott and Kira was in the back of the room. The new teacher was very hard and didn't handed out A easily.

"Okay class, today we are going to study the world hardest math problem" She said.

"The one that's solves it got an A, but no one here has ever showed any potential" She said and giggles. After she had write it all on the board.

"Anyone that want to try" The teacher said.

"Me" Evangeline said and took the whiteboard pen.

"Don't start cry if you don't know the answer honey" The teacher said and looked at her answer cheat. After two minutes Evangeline was done and handed the pen back to the cocky teacher.

"Done" Evangeline couldn't help her smile. Evangeline had more collage than everyone in this school and have A in every class.

"Wow this is right" Teacher looked at the answer again.

"Did you cheat?" Now she was smiling again.

"No, it's easy" Evangeline started explaining her answer.

"Okay, it's an A+ for you" the teacher was really impressed. After class everyone was looking at Evangeline, the most beautiful and smart girl in school.

"Finally a smart girl" Lydia said and hugged Evangeline.

"Thanks" Evangeline pulled away and looked at her boyfriend.

"You are wonderful babe" He said.

"But how you knew the answer it's the hardest math problem on earth" Isaac asked.

"I invented it" She said.

"Oh yeah, smart head" Isaac started to flirt again.

"Hey watch it!" Aiden's eyes turned werewolf blue.

"No you watch it" Isaac was teasing Aiden at his own risk.

"Come on, seriously? Now you want to fight in school? "Evangeline was pissed off by the guys.

"Sorry babe" Aiden said and tried to kiss her but Evangeline had enough and just walked away with Lydia.


	8. Chapter 8

**At Kira's house after girls night out.**

"So," said Lydia. "That's was fun."

Kira looked at Lydia while opened the door to her room "Yeah, good food"

"Yes, but I had better" Evangeline was kind of nervous. "Cute waiter though"

"No I don't think so" Kira started smile at Evangeline.

"Is she broken?" Lydia asked Evangeline, who took up the end of their little triangle on the bed.

"She's fine," said Evangeline, laughing softly to herself.

"We've been doing this long enough," said Lydia, getting up to stretch. "What do you say we go get a drink?"

"Oh, I can't have alcohol..." said Kira.

Lydia smiled. "Oh, sweetie. You're so adorable."

A flustered Kira followed the two out of her room, trailing behind. Noticing this, Lydia reached back and grasped her hand, much to Kira's surprise, and had her keep pace with them. They reached the kitchen, Lydia releasing Kira so she could go through the fridge.

"Sprite or Pepsi?" Lydia asked, her head still inside.

"Vodka" said Evangeline.

"What?! We don't have that" said Kira, and the two looked at each other in pleasant surprise.

"Oh, our loss," said Lydia, pulling out two Pepsis and one Sprite for herself. She set the soda cans on the table and they each took one. They each opened their sodas simultaneously, causing amused smiles to go around. Then they drank their cold beverages eagerly, moaning in unison.

Kira's phone buzzed in her pocket. She whipped it out to check the text message.

[Received From Scott: Having fun? :)]

Her stomach fluttering, she replied back.

[Text] I guess it's not so bad... J ]

"What did he say?" Lydia prodded.

Kira jumped. "What? He? Who he? There's no he!"

"Your he," Lydia countered back suggestively. "What other he would I be talking about?"

"Uh...your he?"

"My he?"

"Your he," said Evangeline. "Best friends with her he?"

"But then we could be talking about your he or is there more then one" said Lydia.

"My he, what do you mean?" said Evangeline.

"Yes, your he. He's also best friends with her he."

"I'm so confused!" Kira whined.

"Your he is Scott, her he is Aiden and Isaac, and apparently my he is-"

"Stiles," Evangeline finished with a knowing grin. Kira giggled.

"...So what if he is?" It was Lydia's turn to blush.

"You two are so cute!" said Kira.

"Lydia, he's been in love with you-"

"Since the third grade? Yeah. I know."

"So what're you going to do?"

"The question is, what're you going to do?" Lydia asked Kira.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two just that oblivious?"

Kira's eyes flickered in Evangeline's direction briefly. "No, it's just..."

Evangeline turned to face Kira fully. "Kira, I know you like Scott, and he definitely likes you very much back. It's okay."

"Really?" Kira said more brightly this time.

Evangeline smiled back. "Really."

"Awh, just hug it out," Lydia cooed. Giggling, Allison and Kira embraced, and it wasn't long until Kira pulled Lydia in to form a group hug.

"Now," said Lydia, pulling back, her twinkling eyes on Evangeline, "about your he..."

The three girls were now eating pizza, and, having bonded over time, had some type of body part on the other. Evangeline sat at the headboard, her and Lydia's legs a twisting of limbs, and Kira had her head nestled in Lydia's lap.

"Favourite feature on a guy?" Lydia asked randomly.

"His hair and torso" Evangeline said automatically.

"His eyes," Lydia said offhandedly.

"His jaw," Kira blurted out.

She got weird looks for that one.

"What?" Kira said innocently.

"Doesn't his jawline stress you out?" Evangeline piped up.

"Right?" Kira lifted her head, hand falling on a thinner piece of fabric. "Evangeline?"

"Yeah?"

Kira lifted up-"Is this...Isaac's scarf?"

The witch went pink in the face, snatching the navy scarf away and tucking it underneath her butt. "You can't prove that, but don't say anything to Aiden he will be furious"

Kira giggled.

"Oh honey," Lydia shook her head, "you are so funny, but we promise"

The strawberry blonde's phone rang, and Kira sat up completely.

"Hello?"

"Are you being nice?"

"Why-? Stiles!" Lydia exclaimed. Both Kira and Allison knew that Lydia was a little...excited.

"Hi, Stiles!" Kira said, pressing her head against Lydia's.

"Hey-"

"Kira!"

"Hey, Scott!"

"Is everyone ignoring me?" The girls heard Isaac pout, and Evangeline nearly jumped them both to listen in.

"Quit being a whiny little bitch and say hi to Evangeline said Stiles." Evangeline is there, right?"

"I'm here," said Evangeline.

"Told you."

"Evangeline, what happened to my scarf?"

"I don't know..."

"Then why do I see it on Kira's pillow?"

Silence.

"How do you know it's on her pillow?" Evangeline asked suspiciously.

"Uh..."

"'Cause we are not standing outside Kira's window." Isaac whispered loudly after that, "Nailed it."

"Dude!"

"Why, why would you tell them that?"

As the boys bickered, Evangeline silently gestured for them to follow her out the back. They snuck up on a huddle of three, Kira coming up in the middle so she could tap Scott's shoulder.

The boys all turned around and screamed, Isaac screaming like a girl as Evangeline leaned herself to him. Lydia grabbed a wincing Stiles by the ear, and Kira climbed on Scott's back.

"I'm sorry!" Stiles wheezed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-" she tightened her grip on his earlobe-"So-RREEEEEE!" his voice rose several octaves.

"Wow" Isaac started staring at Evangeline's chest whit a good view at her boobs.

Meanwhile, Scott spun Kira around, causing her to squeal, and he set her down.

"Are you going to hurt me too?" he asked with a smile.

"Hm... was this your idea?"

"No..."

Kira rocked back and forth on her heels, pretending to ponder. "Hmm...I don't know...sounds like a group effort to me..."

He gave her the puppy dog face.

"Awh, come here," Kira held out her arms, and he stepped into them with a hung head, his face in her shoulder.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Of course."

Scott eyed his guy friends with a smug smirk.

"Yay." After an hour of fun Evangeline said good bye, returned the scarf to Isaac and started walk home. When she was almost home she saw Aiden's and Ethan motorcycles in the garage parked. _Why?* _she asked herself and walked into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Evangeline's house**

"Guess you two live here now" She looked at the twins in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah if it's okay" Danny said behind her.

"Sure, I will love some company" She said and opened the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Can we talk alone" Aiden punched the guys out of the room.

"Hi, so how was the dinner" He asked while coming closer.

"It was nice, are you coming to my graduation?" she asked.

"What you signed in as a senior?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah I'm 18 according to the school board." She said and walked to Aiden.

"Of course I will be there, and I'm so sorry for today, Isaac is a jerk" He said and took his arms around her waist.

"I love you, not him and he just want me because I'm hot as hell." She said and kissed him. After she pulled away she throw her keys at the dinner table and it broke into a big mess.

"Oh... my... god!" Evangeline couldn't hold her laughter.

"That's you fault" She added.

"What happened" Ethan and Danny came into the kitchen.

"We broke the table" Aiden started laugh too.

"Yeah we had an amazing lunch" Evangeline said and calmed herself down. Danny and Ethan didn't understand a thing. Later Evangeline fixed the table with magic, when Emma walked out to the kitchen.

"Hi, what are you doing" She asked and looked at Aiden.

"Hi honey we just talked" Evangeline said.

"Are we going home soon?" she asked.

"This is are home now, for a while" Evangeline picked up her sister from the floor.

"But I want to go back to Hawaii" Emma was mad at Evangeline.

"We are going there over summer" Evangeline said and hugged Emma.

"Is Hawaii your birth home?" Danny asked.

"Yeah and I adopted Emma there too" Evangeline said.

"So she is your kid, actually" Ethan said.

"Well yes, but she is my sister not my kid" Evangeline said.

"So how did you two get so rich" Ethan asked.

"Married a couple rich guys, now I'm a billionaire" Evangeline said.

"How are you two going to be together? She is immortal?" Danny asked Aidan.

"I can older myself if I want, but I can't die" Evangeline said.

"I want to die, for a normal person I have seen too much" She added while Aiden started hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything stupid" Danny said.

"It's okay, really I'm living in the moment" Evangeline said and pulled away from Aiden. Emma yawned and started look really tired.

"Bedtime for you sweetie" Evangeline picked up Emma and walked into Emma's room. After Emma had changed to nightwear and was lying in her bed Evangeline started telling her stories about unicorns and other magical things that only appears in books. When Emma had fall asleep, Evangeline stroke her head and walked out of her room.

"Soon we will be home" Evangeline said to herself. She walked into her room and started pack some bags.

"Hi, do you pack for me to" Aiden sneaked up behind her.

"No, I will pack for me and Emma" Evangeline smiled while Aiden kissed her neck.

"I can't pack, I need help" Aiden teased her and lay his arms on her waist.

"I don't do serveries for free" Evangeline turned against Aiden.

"What do you want?" Aiden began to be horny.

"A kiss in Hawaii" Evangeline said and placed her arms on Aiden neck.

"Oh, you will get more than that" Aiden said and twisted her around again, then lifted her into his arms and threw her on the bed.

"Well no, I'm going to sleep" Evangeline said and looked at Aiden who was now tired too.

"Okay, but tomorrow is your graduation and I will be there with the rest of us, then we will have your birthday/graduation party" Aiden was smiling and crawled on the bed going closer to Evangeline.

"Oh is all that tomorrow?" Evangeline was already exhausted but pulled Aiden closer as his lips touched hers again. After a minute of just kissing on the bed, Aiden pulled away.

"Better go to sleep honey" he said and looked at his very tired girlfriend.

"Yeah, it has been a long day" and then she just asleep in his arms, later Aiden was asleep to.


	10. Chapter 10

**The next day Graduation/ Evangeline's birthday.**

The sermon was all planed, flowers, the plays, the gifts, the clothes. Graduation day is important to everyone except Evangeline, this was her 96 graduation no big deal with straight A in all subjects. After the ceremony who none of her friend showed up to, she looked at her phone [78 text message] and then she smiled. On her way home Lydia called.

"Hi honey can you buy some ice we need it to the cocktails" Lydia talked so fast.

"Yes of curse I will be home in one hour" Evangeline teleported her to a car shop in New York, her favourite one.

"Oh hello Evangeline!" An old guy walked up to her.

"Hello Oscar, I will need a car" Evangeline started looking around at all the porches and Ferraris.

"Oh you look so beautiful, how is it in your new home" Oscar started showing her a Porsche Boxter S Black edition.

"It's great, new friends and a beautiful house, and it's my birthday so a new car would be perfect" Evangeline looked at the car.

"I'll take it, how much" She said and took her out check book.

"47 thousand" Oscar was so happy to see his favourite client again.

"Here you go" She ripped of the check and gave it to him.

"See you around" Oscar lead her down to the garage and opened the car door for her.

"You to" And then she teleported her and the car back to beacon hills. And she had ice with her. When she arrived in her new car to her house everyone looked at her stepping out of the Porsche. She looked hotter than ever. Walking into the house and everyone surprised her, her best friends and people she had never met.

"Hi who is these people" Evangeline asked while hugged Kira and Lydia.

"All from school, you are late buy the way" Lydia looked at Evangeline.

"Yeah, and where did you get the car" Kira looked at the car from the window.

"New York, like a present to me because you didn't come at my graduation!" Evangeline looked at the girls.

"We were busy doing this" Lydia took a shot of whiskey.

"Oh classy" Evangeline took one too.

"Have you seen Aiden?" She started look around.

"No, he disappeared" Lydia said and walked away to mingle with stiles and Kira. After an hour of much alcohol and talking Evangeline saw Aiden walking out of the guestroom.

"Hey babe, were have you been?" Evangeline was so drunk.

"Oh you are here now" Aiden hugged Evangeline.

"What do you mean" Evangeline turned to sober with magic.

"Babe I did a bad thing" And just as Aiden said that a girl kissed Aiden.

"Second on one night" The girl was super drunk.

"Oh no, no no no!" Evangeline's scream maked everyone stop and look at her.

"Get out everybody" And then with magic all the drunk kids were in their homes again. Except the pack of werewolves, Lydia, Stiles and Kira.

"I can explain" Aiden tried to take Evangeline's hand, but It was too late. Evangeline run out to a round stone ring out in the garden and stood there on her knees.

"You broke my heart again, Aiden" Evangeline make the night sky filled with storm clouds and thunder, but didn't move.

"I know, but it's her fault and I was drunk" he started cry. Evangeline's storm make everyone scared.

"It's over between us!" Screamed Evangeline and her eyes turned black. All the werewolves turned and was ready for a fight.

"Stop it! I will not leave you! This isn't over I love you!" Aiden cried more.

"I will not fight you, cause you will all lose!" Evangeline stopped the storm with a bolt of lightning struck her, but the electricity went into her body and make her eyes turn from black to purple and then back to normal.

"I will not leave you" Aiden's words make Evangeline cry more.

"No I know but you have to make up for your mistakes, and I don't want to talk now" Evangeline stood up and started walk into the house leaving everybody in the backyard.

"You have really mess this up" Lydia said and took Stiles hand.

"You do know that if Emma know you hurt her we all is going to die" Isaac had panic voice.

"Okay we need to keep this quiet" Scott looked at Aiden who was on the ground.

"Hey come to Hawaii as my guest" Ethan helped Aiden up from the ground.

"And win her back, because you love her" Danny helped Ethan.

"Why did all this happened because of a drunk girl" Aiden was so tired. They lead him to the bedroom, but forgot that Aiden and Evangeline shared room in the house. When they opened the door Evangeline was crying on the bed, in just her underwear.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Oh sorry we will find another room to put Aiden"

"It's okay just leave me alone until you go too Hwaii get to Hawaii, you are still going right? " The tears stopped.

"Yeah of course, can Aiden come?"

"Sure, but I won't come soo just go"

"alright" the guys putted Aiden on the bed, he was passed out.

"Good night" Evangeline closed the door after them with magic.


End file.
